Kieron, take off your boxers
by ger4rdway
Summary: I decided to write a fic based on the wonderful Kimmett video we got yesterday for the Brendan Brady competition. This is the first fic I've written so bare with me if it's a little lame. But I'm writing a few more so leave me reviews and comments etc. they'll be really appreciated :-) thank you x (Sorry for the spelling mistakes)


I walk up the stairs to Chez Chez and there I see Kieron, dressed in Brendan's suit, talking to absolutely no one, he's pretending to be me again. Little shit. Baffles me as to why he's still here cause there's no one else here, everyone's gone home.

"What the hell are you doing?" I say, he almost jumps out of his skin, bless him. He must be shocked to see me. "Emmett! What are you doing here?" he croaks.

"Are you pretendin' to be me again?" I caught him pretending to be me before, a few weeks before I left, only he wasn't dressed as me like he is now. He was just doing my accent and again my 'hand thing' what _hand thing_?

"Yeah" he says as he looks down at himself. I just shrug my shoulders at him and wait for an explanation "Only...only because of...us. The Stendan thing" oh that explains it, sort of. "Sometimes I just come in Chez Chez and put your clothes on and do your accent and your hand thing" there it is again_ hand thing_...

"That's really weird, man" I say to him, almost like it's a whisper. "Yeah I know" he pouts. I love him like this, all sassy and embarrassed it's what made it fun filming with him.

"Do you want a jam sandwich " hang on, where the fuck did they come from? Is he trying to eat like he's Brendan Brady now as well then.. "Not hungry" I mutter to him and he looks slightly disappointed.

"Anyhow I'm glad I found ye, I've been looking for that suit everywhere. I'm gonna need it back" oh god, I hope he doesn't think I need it back because I'm coming back "Why?" he almost screeches. "Good question, I'm just wanting a few of the clothes I wore when I was Brendan, and that suit..that suit it my favourite so" his face drops

"Right, better go get out of it then" but I stop him just as he's about to walk past me, I push him back. "I'm gonna need it right now" I try to contain the smirk that's trying to break through.

"What now?" he does screech this time. "As in now, now" this is fun, teasing Kieron. "Well I've got nowt else to change into.." ugh that accent of his. I laugh at him "Kieron! You can't prevent me from getting the clothes..." then I say under my breath "...or watching" he just looks at me, gives me those eyes, the ones that make me feel all warm inside "Are you asking me to strip?" he whispers.

I break out laughing at him, try putting it off but I nod at him. "Come on, Kieron. We've gotten dressed together in the same room a few times. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Alright then" and he starts up a little dance. Oh dear god no, not his dancing. Kieron's singing and dancing.. I can't even describe. His singing in terrible, but I love it, I love that it's terrible. All the songs he sings to me on my birthday, or the christmas videos we do for Hollyoaks. And his dancing. Well it's definitely not as good as mine, or Brendan's should I say.

He pulls off the jacket slowly and put it in my arms, his eyes are shining now. His eyes, his beautiful eyes. Then he starts to unbutton the shirt, and I feel a stir in my pants, they're getting uncomfortable. What the hell? He pulls it down over his shoulders and reveals his toned chest, my breath hitches. "I've missed this" I say, then he carries on stripping. "Trousers?" "Definitely the trousers?" and I move my head, watch him as his slides the trousers down his long legs, but he leaves his socks on, obviously. He hands me the trousers and I smell them, why, why did I do that? he's got a smug look on his face now and I just stare at him.

He stares back, starting to giggle a little bit and asks "What?" I trail my eyes down, down to his crotch, it looks a little bigger. Is he excited? He follows my gaze down and gasps "Me boxers?" I nod "But these are my boxers, they're not Brendan's" I give him a serious look and fuck it, I'm giving into the temptation now. I deepen my voice "Steven.. Take off your boxers" he growls, the little minxy growl he's so good at and fuck, I can feel myself getting hard. I step forward to him as he slips his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, I put my hand on his cheek and trail it down, down his chest then leave it on his hip. I look into his eyes and I can hear his breath quickening.

Before I even have time to register what I'm doing, I crush my lips against his. I almost knock him off his feet. His boxers are showing the top of his arse now, why's he not took them off? His hands now are round the back of my neck, his fingers digging in and I can feel him kissing me back. It lasts a few minutes then he breaks away.

"Emmett!" he gasps. "What you doin'? You're not..we're.. we're n-not in character " I look at him with hooded eyes, lean close to him and whisper in his ear "I want you, Kieron. Tell me you want me, please." Kieron just looks at me, looks at me as if I'm playing some cruel joke on him. I'm not. He steps forward, his naked chest is touching me. I'm wearing far too many clothes, I want to feel his skin on my skin. And with that he launches himself me, I grab him and smash my lips to his, I back him against the bar and he lets out a little _ooomf_, I smirk at him and move from kissing his lips to his neck.

I trail my hands down his back, to his arse, I cup both cheeks in my hands and lift him so he's in my arms. His legs automatically wrap round my waist and his arms round my neck. I growl at him and he kisses me then pulls back, giggling softly "I got to kiss the beard, I finally got to kiss the beard" and just as I'm about to say something back he reattaches himself to my lips. He snakes his tongue across my bottom lip and I open them, let him in. Feel the slip and slide of our tongues, caressing each others. I bite his bottom lip and whisper to him "Let's take this to the office shall we?" he smirks at me and I kiss it right off his beautiful face.

I carry him into the office, all the way he's sucking and biting my neck, as if he's a fucking vampire. I kick the door shut behind us, I wanted a bed for this. For my first time fucking Kieron, but then I see the desk, it's empty. Bingo! I sit him on the desk and he looks disappointed when I tear myself away from him. I pull down the zip on my coat and he grabs my hand "You better give me a show.." he smooths his hand down my body and grabs at the bulge in my trousers, my breath hitches and he whispers "big boy" _fuck_, did he just say that? Fuck giving him a show. I quickly pull my coat off and he yanks me forward by the neck of my shirt and he kisses me, run his hands up my shirt and I hear him gasp.

I stand back then pull my shirt off, I thought I ripped it because I took it off that fast. He looks at me and licks his lips. I want those beautiful lips wrapped around my cock, but now is not the time for him to be pleasuring me, I want to pleasure him this time. I unbuckle my belt and undo the buttons and zip on my jeans and kick them off along with my shoes. So now, we're both in this office. Brendan's office, in nothing but our boxers... and socks. That needs correcting. I smooth my hands down his long hairy legs, and slide his socks off slowly, then I reach down and do the same to mine. I want his lips again so I step forward and kiss him. He wraps his arms around my neck and runs his fingers through my hair, we kiss for a few moments then I break away. I look at him and say "What do you want, Kieron? Tell me what you want me to do?" his voice breaks "E-everything. I.. I want you to do everything, Emmett. Please.. Please.."

I trail my hands down his gorgeous smooth chest and hook my fingers into the waistband of his boxers. I pull them off and throw them across the office as if they've offended me, and his cock springs free. Hard as a rock and he lays back, sprawled out along the desk. Fuck. I grab myself through my boxers and look at him. I've had enough of this so I rip mine off, can't believe how hard I am. He sits up and trails his eyes down my body, he looks at my crotch and gasps. His mouth gaping open and I cock my head to one side "See anything you like, Kieron?" he looks back up at me and runs his tongue along his top teeth "You" he says "Just you.." I smile at him, genuinely smile at him then kiss him.

He wraps his legs around my waist and I can feel our cocks touching, sliding against each other and I want more. I need more. I kiss down his chest, to his nipples. I circle my tongue around them, lick them, nibble them and suck them, til they're hard, all the time he's running his fingers through my hair. When I'm done playing with his nipples I carry on kissing down his body, I dip my tongue in his belly button and his sighs, then I kiss and suck the tattoo on his hip. I see his cock twitch.

A bit of precum has dribbled out and I blow on the tip of his cock, he shivers as I take it in my hand, wrap my fingers around the base and put my lips around the tip, and suck, hard. I hear him moaning and begging.. more and please. I'm gonna enjoy every second of this. I take every inch of his cock into my mouth and I feel it hit the back of my throat. He throws his head back and he's got his fingers gripping my hair and his nails digging into my scalp, he's moaning like fuck now. I can feel myself getting harder. I slowly bob my head up and down, from base to tip. I swirl my tongue around the head and across the slit, it's driving him wild. I don't want him to cum yet, so I pull my mouth off his cock and nuzzle his balls. I roll them in my hand, then suck them. Suck one hard into my mouth then let it drop, and do the same with the other. I look up at him and he's laid back, eyes closed and he looks as if he's in heaven. Jesus.

I stop touching him and he open his eyes "Hey, Emmett.." before his can finish that sentence I grab his legs and pull him to the edge of the desk and growl at him "turn over" his eyes light up and he almost jumps up. I'm not going to fuck him, not yet, I want him facing me for that. He's settled back down now, his arms folded in front of him and his head leaning of them. I kick his legs apart, as wide as they'll go and he sighs.

I lean into him and kiss the back of his neck, whisper in his ear "I'm going to rim you now, Kieron. Get your perfect little hole all loose and slick, ready for me. You want that? You want me to fuck your gorgeous arse with my tongue?" he groans loudly and I kiss down his spine til I'm at his arse cheeks. I kiss them and bite them softly hear him giggle "Your beard is tickling me bum" I look up at him with an amused look on my face and see him softly laughing, I shake my head at him and get back to work. Little Minx.

I grab his cheeks in my hands and part them, see his twitching hole. It's got a small scattering of hair around and it, fucking perfect. I can't wait to see what it's like when it's wet. Fuck. If I don't get my cock or tongue in there soon then I'm going to explode. I have to taste him. I slowly lick over his hole, in tiny little licks but gradually getting bigger until I'm lapping at it. And he's moaning, fucking hell he's moaning so loud. He's shoving his arse back, so I lick harder. I feel his hole getting loose and open slightly under my tongue, I work round it. Slowly easing my tongue inside, I get the tip inside and he's pushing back "Please Emmett.. Please..." I slowly fuck him with my tongue, and he tastes incredible. Fucking hell. I can't get enough of him, I push my tongue in deeper and he's moaning uncontrollably. I slip my tongue out and replace it with my finger, I slowly stroke over his hole and my breath quickens. His hole is looser now and I slide my finger inside, ask him if he okay "Yeah, yeah it's good.. Jus-just keep pushing in, deeper.. Oh god deeper.." I have my finger half way inside him and he jumps. I must've found the spot inside him what's gonna make him crazy. "Right there, Emmett. Right fucking there." gotya!

I slowly rub my finger across his prostrate and he's whimpering asking for more so I gain speed, rubbing across it faster. My own cock is aching now, I can feel the precum dribbling out _fuck_ I mutter to myself, I have to do something, I lick around his hole whilst I'm still fingering him, but I'm pulling at my own cock. I need release. He's moaning and thrashing his head from side to side. I put one of my arms across the bottom of his back, to stop him moving, because he's gonna shoot off this desk any minute. I give him a few last licks and gently ease my finger out. He whines and scrapes his nails down the desk. But I flip him over. I kiss him. I have to kiss him. He shoves his tongue in my mouth and he's tasting himself. Moaning. Grabbing onto me, anything he can get hold of. We're pressed together and there isn't an inch between us. I pull back and look into his eyes. He's dazed and he's so fucking beautiful, I have to tell him "You're beautiful Kieron, so fucking pretty" he bats his eyelashes at me. Those beautiful Bambi lashes. I give him a soft kiss on the lips and pull away "Wait, I hafta' hang on, 2 secs.."

I go and collect my coat from the floor, grab my wallet from the pocket and fish out and condom and some lube. I walk back to Kieron, swaying my hips and he's got a hungry look in his eye, what did I do to be here about to fuck this boy? I drop the condom and packet of lube onto the desk, he grins at me. Shows his gorgeous white teeth. I take his face back in my hands and kiss him, I can't help myself. I feel him reaching for the condom and he tears his mouth away from mine so he can rip the packet open with his teeth. He motions for me to come closer to him, he pulls me by the hips and slides the condom on my cock. He hands me the lube then kisses me. "Lie back" I tell him, I rip the packet of lube open and spread some along the condom, stroke it up and down. His hole isn't a wet now so I spread some lube round it, I think about rimming him again but my cock really needs some attention. I rub my fingers across his entrance before slipping my index finger inside slowly moving in and out then gradually adding the second one. Pushing them in deeper, making scissoring motions inside him. He's pushing down onto my fingers, fucking himself on them, fuck he's tight. I feel him loosening up and he's making little throaty moans.

I pull my fingers out and line up my achingly hard cock. I rub the head over his entrance a few times, teasing him "Emmett, Emmett please, I need this" I slowly start to ease my cock inside him, and I let out an almighty groan. I push myself in, inch by inch, stopping to kiss him each time. It's agonisingly slow but then I'm flush against his body, balls deep. I need to let him adjust. I feel him move against me and he pulls his legs up higher, so they're sat on my hips and his ankles interlocked, pressing against my arse. He runs his hands up my back and through my hair and kisses me. "You okay?" I ask, he nods, presses his forehead against mine and that's all the confirmation I need.

I pull out slow, and push into him even slower, trying to get used to how tight he is. It feels fucking incredible, it's too much. Kieron's digging his nails into my back, and I'm pretty sure he's gonna break through the skin soon. I push in deep and his back arches, he moans loud "Right there, Emmett. Oh god." Found it! Now that I've found his prostrate again I angle myself to rub against it every time I want him to come undone underneath me. I kiss his forehead, then his cheek, his throat then his lips. I'm going all hazy and he can't open his eyes. He looks like he's in pure bliss. I still my movements and stand up, gaze down at him. He's sprawled out. His arms stretched out above his head now and I can see the rise and fall of his chest. I run my hands down his body, his golden skin, to his thighs, and feel them tense. I look to where we're connected. My cock set deep inside him, I take hold of his cock and pump it a few times, his eyes shoot open and look up at him. I run my palms back up his chest to his shoulders "Look at the fucking state of you" he's flushed pink, hard and his hair's a complete mess.

I lean back down and slide my hands up his arms what are above his head, I interlock our fingers and he squeezes tight as I start moving again. Pulling out slow but pushing in harder going deeper. His eyes rolls into the back of his head when I rub against that special little spot inside him. He arches his back and attach my mouth onto his neck, sucking it and biting. "Oh god" he moans. I scrape my teeth across his jaw and catch his bottom lip in my mouth, suck it, then bite down hard. I continue to fuck him hard and deep, but torturingly slow. I untangle one of my hands from his and take hold of his rock hard cock. There's a pool of precum that's form on his belly now, I swipe it up with my fingers and lick it off, and Kieron pulls me down to kiss him. Fuck he likes tasting himself. I move my mouth to his ear and croon to him "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Kieron. Do you want that?" he lets out a little whimper "P-please Emmett, please oh god, pl-" I cut him off by kissing him, it's all tongue and teeth and spit now. I wrap my fingers around his cock and pump him in time with my thrusts.

I start fucking him faster, rubbing against his prostrate relentlessly. He's a mess. He's whimpering and shaking and begging _please_, _please god_, _Emmett_, _oh fuck_, _yes_. He's got his hands back in my hair, he's tugging, pulling and I almost think he's gonna rip it out. He's digging his nails in, making me hiss and it makes me fuck him harder. "Don't stop. Please please please don't stop, Emmett." he grabs hold of my arse, digs his fingers in. I'm gonna be full of bruises tomorrow, but it's fucking worth it. I bite down on his right nipple and he yelps, pulls at my hair, and drags me up, our mouths are centimeters apart. I flick my tongue out and swipe it across his bottom lip, he catches it and sucks it, making me groan. I pull at his cock faster now, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. And I'm fucking him as hard and as fast as I can. He's almost screaming so I muffle his moans by kissing him. It's not even kissing, it's just lips pressed hard against each other, we're both panting.

"Open your eyes, Kieron" .."I can't, oh g-god" he cries "You can. Kieron, open your eyes. I wanna look at you when you cum. Please" he opens them and looks straight into mine, my thrusts are breaking out of rhythm, I feel close to cumming but I want him to cum with me.

"Oh god, Emmett. I'm gonna-"

"So cum then" I tell him. And he does. His back arching up, his thighs are shaking whilst they're wrapped around me, getting tighter. He's spilling out over my knuckles and onto his belly, crying. His nails are digging in the back of my neck and I feel a pop, I'm sure he's broke the skin. His other hand is round mine on his cock. Slowly pumping. Emptying himself. The clench of his muscles around my cock is too much. I thrust into him once.. Twice.. Three times and I'm cumming. Groaning out him name, he grabs my face and kisses me through it. I'm moaning into his mouth, whimpering his name. I wrap my arms round him tight and kiss him back, harder. His cum sticking our bodies together. We're a mess but it's the hottest fucking thing I've ever experienced.

I lay there on top of him whilst we come down from our climax. My cock is still buried deep inside him and I have no intention of moving just yet. I kiss his cheeks and his nose, then kiss over his eyes. He smiles at me and runs his hands back through my hair. I lift my head up and look down at him, tell him again "You're beautiful, Kieron. Fucking perfect" and rest my forehead against his. "So.." he says "What happens now?" I have no fucking idea. "I don't know, Kieron.. But this, I want this to happen again." He smiles up at me and I can't help but kiss him.


End file.
